Don't Touch the Goggles
by Arcynic
Summary: Odaiba Junior High's teachers are going to have to learn two very important lessons. First: A blond, a brunette and a red head mean nothing but trouble. And second: Don't touch the goggles. [Oneshot]


"Yagami, I assume you know why you're here."

Chocolate brown eyes blinked innocently, "No sensei, if I assumed I'd-"

The older man sighed, cutting off the rest of the devious saying, "It's about that _thing_ on your head, Yagami."

"My head?"

"Yes."

The younger boy gave him a wide eyed stare, "I don't follow, sensei."

"It's those darn goggles of your, Yagami!" The teacher replied, pointing a finger at the offending object, "It's violating the school dress code!"

"But sensei--!"

"No buts. The sheer volume of your hair is already breaking eight rules as it is!"

"Nine." Taichi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir!" The brunette cried, back stiffening as he gave an army salute. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Look Yagami, you're a good student for the most part, and I'll let you go on the hair, but those goggles have _got_ to _go_." The teacher said calmly, holding out his hand to the young brunette. Taichi stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"These goggles are my life sir." He answered with all the solemnity he could muster—which wasn't quite enough.

With a sigh, the teacher moved to take the goggles from on top of the boy's head. Using his quick soccer reflexes, Taichi jerked his head to the side so that his teacher's fingers grazed only air. The older man narrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he attempted to take them again but was thwarted at every step. Finally, Taichi moved his entire body so quickly that he crashed backwards onto the floor, chair and all.

"Yagami…" The teacher sighed again, staring down at the brunette with a bored expression.

Though he was feeling somewhat dazed from the fall, Taichi met his teacher's eyes resolutely, "Look sensei, you're a good guy and I respect you, but-"

"Don't touch the goggles." A feminine voice completed for him.

He inclined his head slightly to the familiar voice and grinned when he recognized the red head, "Sora!"

"_Never_ touch the goggles." Another voice added drily.

Taichi turned his head to the other side, his grin growing wider at the sight of the blond, "Yamato!"

The teacher rubbed his temples, "What do you two want?"

"Sensei!" Sora called politely, "I know it may be highly unorthodox, but is there no way Taichi can keep his goggles? They're _very_ important."

"Takenouchi," He began with yet another sigh, "as much sentimental value they may hold, the fact of the matter is that the goggles disrupt the school uniform policy. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"But-"

"Ah, what did I just say?"

"_Sensei._" Sora protested, "the thing is...is..." She elbowed the blond leaning against the door frame, "Ne, Yamato, say something."

He glared and she rolled her eyes, "Just do it."

With a dramatic sigh, Yamato walked towards the teacher, put an arm around his shoulders, and led him to a corner of the room. The two fell into a deep conversation for a good five minutes, during which Sora and Taichi gave each other quizzical looks. When the two returned, the teacher nodded.

"I see, Yamato's explanation makes everything... clearer. I understand, you may keep your goggles Yagami." He placed a hand on the confused brunette on the shoulder, "Glad to see you doing so well, Yagami. And remember, if you need someone to talk to, you can always go to me or any of the other senseis."

Sora and Taichi blinked as their teacher made his way out of the classroom.

"Oi Yamato. What was that about?" Taichi asked, looking at his friend with both confusion and suspicion. Sora looked equally lost as she glanced at him as well.

"Who knows?" He replied, sticking a tongue out at the two before slinging his bag nonchalantly over his shoulder and exiting the classroom. The two left behind shared a look before grinning and racing after him.

"Ya-ma-to! Really, what did you say that convinced sensei so easily?" Sora asked, flanking his right.

"Yeah, what?" Taichi echoed, flanking Yamato's left.

The blond sighed and slowed his pace until he came to a full halt, "All right... I told him..."

The two leaned in eagerly.

"I told him that those goggles were a gift from someone very important."

Taichi snorted, "Is that it?"

Sora frowned slightly, "But sensei said..."

Yamato continued walking, leaving the two to their thoughts. He paused when he was a good distance away and turned his gaze backwards to them, "Yeah, I said that you went to visit your shrink so often that he was almost like an uncle to you. And that he gave you the goggles in order to pacify your schizophrenic behavior, because without them you were prone to acts of violence...no wait, I said violent _stupidity_."

Sora coughed and looked away, hiding her muffled laughter behind her hands as she watched the interesting change of emotions taking place across her brunette friend's features.

"_You told him WHAT---_!" Taichi cried, chasing after the now jogging blond. With Taichi gone Sora was free to give in to her mirth, laughing so hard that her stomach ached.

"Guys wait up!" She yelled, dissolving into random fits of giggling as she chased after the two boys.

-

"Hey." He muttered as he walked up with his two best friends. He trudged along the hallway with his whole body bent low, moaning as his back cracked painfully.

"T-Taichi." Sora began, eyes wide with worry. "You...your…your _goggles_!"

He blinked, slowly raising his head, "Na? Oh yeah, I gave them to Daisuke."

"You, you ga-" Even Yamato looked horrified at the concept.

"Well, Daisuke's a good kid. He's the new leader. It seemed like a good idea to pass them on to the new young generation."

"That's sweet." Sora smiled, taking a hold of Taichi's arm and helping him walk properly.

"Yeah," Yamato grinned as he hoisted the brunette up by his other arm, "and it's good to see that you've haven't gone on a violent rampage of _stupidity_ yet.

Sora stifled a giggled as Taichi punched him in the arm with the little strength he could actually manage, "Oh hardy har har."

"In any case, why are you so tired?" Sora asked, cocking her head to the side as Taichi let out another whimper of pain.

"Went to the Digital World with the kids yesterday…guess I'm not as spry as I used to be."

"You've got some life in you yet, old ma—"

"_Ishida_! What did I tell you about that hair!" A teacher with thick rimmed glasses yelled from the doorway of a classroom. Yamato's back instantly straightened as a bead of sweat traveled down his face, "Uhhh. I can explain?"

"Just what kind of native Japanese person has _natural_ blond hair and blue eyes, eh!"

"Well sensei, I'd show you but I'm afraid I might just get arrested for disrupting the public." The blond quipped, turning his head to the teacher and grinning cheekily. Taichi smirked and Sora laughed into her free hand as the teacher began to rant about the absurdity of hair dye and how children these days had no respect for their heritage.

"And just what are you laughing at, Takenouchi?" The teacher yelled suddenly, turning his piercing gaze on her, "The same goes for your red hair and crimson eyes! Just what is this world coming to!"

The three of them shared a _look_ before simultaneously nodding and bolting down the opposite end of the hallway laughing, as the teacher followed in hot pursuit.

------------------------------------

Written because I was craving Taichi/Sora/Yamato interaction. Before all else, these three seem like they'd be really close friends, since they're the same age. And in the anime, it always does seem to be the three of them constantly interacting with and answering each other. Not to mention, as much as I like the 02 season and kids, the Adventure kids will always be first in my heart, and I'm a bit bitter about the fact that they were pushed off center stage in the second series.

Canon wise, the first part would take place a year before the 02 season begins, when the three are in 7th grade and first enter Junior high. And the second part would then take place the next year, after 02 starts. Not really important to note but I like making things fit into canon…heh.


End file.
